Porter
Porter *'First Appearance': Geoffrey's Real *'Friends': Thomas, Henry, James, Bill and Ben, Salty, Harvey, Timothy, Gator, Cranky *'Enemies': Unknown *'Builder': H.K. Porter Inc. *'Built': Sometime between 1866 and 1917 *'Configuration': 0-6-0ST Porter is a dockside tank engine who works at Brendam Docks, alongside Salty and Cranky. Bio When Salty was experiencing engine trouble, The Fat Controller brought Porter to Sodor to work at Brendam Docks while he arranged for Salty to be mended at the Vicarstown Dieselworks. When Porter arrived to help out, Salty was convinced that Porter had been sent to replace him. After some mishaps, Porter managed to stop Salty from having an accident, then using his sand domes to sand the rails after Salty accidentally spilt oil on them. Later, the Fat Controller told Salty that he was to work with Porter and that he was not going to be replaced. Later, Porter helped arrange The Flying Kipper for James after he made Henry late the previous night. When Bill and Ben teased Harvey about "going fishing" and made fun of Porter's three domes, the latter helped Harvey see the positive side of being both a crane and an engine. Persona Porter is a kind and helpful engine, with a good sense of self-confidence and does not worry about what other engines say about him, such as calling him a ‘camel’ because he has so many humps. Porter is not above engaging in a bit of friendly dockside banter himself, but when another engine is feeling low he can be very supportive. Porter's easy-going manner makes him very popular. He is a hard worker, although he can be a bit of a perfectionist at times. He is also very brave and can keep his head cool in a crisis. Livery Porter is painted viridian with yellow stripes and lining and gold nameplates with black lettering. He has a gold star on each side of his lamp. Appearances * Season 1 - Geoffrey's Real, Henry the Warrior, Harvey's Goods Train, Scottish Engines, Salty's Secret Story, Big Strong Murdoch, and Bill and Ben * Season 2 - Haunted Henry's Forest, Long Lost Twins (cameo), Timothy and the Aquarium, and Ministry Specials: * The Great Storm of Sodor * The Great Journey of Sodor Trivia * Porter has been modified for use on British rail lines, given screwlink couplings with added buffers, and appears to have been significantly scaled down compared to his basis, to the point where even open trucks are taller than him. As a result, his buffers and couplings appear to be very low to the tracks, which in reality would make it difficult for him to be coupled to typical British rolling stock. In addition, his cab doors, as well as his cab in general, are too small for crew members to fit through comfortably. * One engine of Porter's prototype, B.E.D.T. 15, was rebuilt into an operating replica of Thomas by the Strasburg Railroad for use during Day Out with Thomas events throughout the US. * His whistle is Caitlin's at a higher pitch. Category:Steam locomotives Category:Tank engines Category:North Western Railway Category:Edward's Branch Line